


Encurralados!!

by takkano



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Heróis, M/M, Provocações., SuperBat, Superpoderes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Não era do Superman que Bruce Wayne tinha medo; era de Clark Kent.





	

Os dois homens se olhavam muito irritados.

Clark Kent, mais conhecido como Super-homem, e Bruce Wayne, o homem-morcego (ou Batman, para os mais íntimos), se encontravam presos em uma estranha caverna; uma armadilha provavelmente.

Bruce desviou os olhos de seu rival, estava com tanta raiva que poderia socar Clark só por ele ter aquela cara de idiota. Foi em direção a entrada da caverna, onde uma enorme pedra de coloração estranha bloqueava a saída. Empurrou a rocha com todas as suas forças, e nada dela se mover.

O homem-morcego novamente olhou para o seu recente companheiro de enrascadas, que permanecia ali, imóvel, ainda o olhando com cara de idiota, enquanto ele se matava para tentar libertá-los.

— Achei que você tivesse uma superforça! - Bruce não resistiu em cutucá-lo.

— E eu achei que você fosse inteligente! - o homem de aço riu ao ver Bruce serrar os punhos e ranger os dentes de forma ameaçadora. – Não notou que isso ai é uma kryptonita gigante? Se eu tocar nela, vou ficar quase tão fraco quanto você.

Aquilo foi o limite para Bruce, que praticamente voou no pescoço de Clark o segurando.

— Cala essa boca, seu estúpido, porque, ao contrário de você, eu estou tentando achar uma forma de tirar a gente daqui.

Clark não gostou nenhum pouquinho daquela investida e acabou jogando Bruce no chão, enquanto segurava em sua roupa intimidando-o.

— E eu estou tentando manter nós dois “vivos” aqui dentro. Se eu quisesse, já teria derretido todas essas paredes aqui atrás com a minha visão de calor, mas é claro que isso mataria um simples humano vestindo uma fantasia de palhaço; então, de nada por pensar em você também.

Bruce se irritou ainda mais e chutou o homem de aço de cima dele.

O problema, é que como foi pego de surpresa, Clark acabou levando uma boa parte do uniforme de Bruce junto.

— Seu burro, olha só o que você fez! Qual é o seu problema afinal?

— Eu… foi sem querer! Eu só me assustei e esqueci de soltar sua roupa. - Clark parecia desconfortável por ter irritado ainda mais seu rival. – Desculpe.

Bruce suspirou derrotado e se levantou pegando algo em seu cinto.

— Ei, não vai jogar uma bomba em mim só por isso, vai?

— Bem que eu deveria mas… - Bruce retirou uma malha de um dos bolsos de seu cinto. – Só vou trocar de roupa.

— Sério? Você carrega até o seu guarda-roupas ai dentro? Cara como você é gay!

Ainda ignorando Clark, jogou sua capa sobre uma pedra inclinada na horizontal, de modo que se formasse uma espécie de vestiário.

— Olha, eu não sei se você reparou mas estamos entre meninos aqui, Bruce. Ou tem algo interessante ai que você não queira compartilhar.

— Tenho! Um pau do tamanho do seu ego. - Bruce respondeu sarcástico já cansado das brincadeirinhas toscas de Clark. – Só não quero você me olhando, ok?

— Ah ok, mas você sabe que eu tenho visão de Raio-X, não sabe?

Bruce parou a meio caminho de se vestir e ficou pensando sobre aquilo.

— E dai, você não anda por ai usando isso o tempo todo, não é?

— É verdade, eu praticamente não uso… - repentinamente Clark mudou seu tom de voz. – Mas eu estou usando agora.

Automaticamente, Bruce se virou de costas ainda segurando a malha.

— Não adianta Bruce, eu ainda posso te ver.

— Sério, e o que exatamente você quer ver aqui… Clark?

Foi a primeira vez que o homem-morcego o chamou pelo nome. Claro que em um encontro jornalístico ou em público se tratavam pelos seus verdadeiros nomes; Bruce Wayne e Clark Kent. Mas escutar apenas um Clark saindo da sua boca, e ainda por cima com aquele tom de desafio? Ai era outra história.

— Quero ver o tamanho do meu ego!

Bruce estremeceu e apertou tanto a malha, que chegou quase a rasgá-la.

Clark se aproximou do “vestiário” de Bruce. Tocou o tecido pendurado ali com as pontas dos dedos deslizando-os sobre ele, causando pequenas e suaves ondulações.

— Por que você continua ai escondido, Bruce? Está com medo de mim?

— Que medo de você o que, eu só estou com frio. - a voz de Bruce saiu falha.

— Saia dai então… eu posso te aquecer, se você quiser.

— E como vai fazer isso? Com a sua visão de calor? - Bruce tentou soar sarcástico novamente; não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

— O que foi, Bruce? Está com medo de que eu faça você se derreter?

Na verdade o homem-morcego estava sim morrendo de medo. Mas não era medo do Super-homem; era medo de Clark Kent.


End file.
